You're Being Weird Again
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: In which Tahu has no tact, Gali's in shock, and Pohatu can't wait for the outcome.  Requested by Shay Moonsilk.


**This was for a story trade with **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**, like, eight million years ago. I think it's cute though, so I'm posting it here XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! WAUGH!**

**Summary: Tahu lacks a serious amount of class when it comes to proposing. TahuGali oneshot.**

**Pairing: TahuGali, of course!**

**Warning: Major OOC and typical male cluelessness, ahoy!**

**You're Being Weird Again   
By: Saya Moonshadow   
For: Shay Moonsilk**

There's a certain amount of CLASS to be had when dealing with engagements and the like. Rings need to be bought, as do flowers, and long, beautiful declarations of love need to be made. A romantic setting should be included, as well. The beach is popular, or a meadow, even. Sometimes, the couch is used. The male who is proposing often chooses to take the female's hand and look deep, deep, DEEP into her eyes and profess his undying love for her. Usually, she'll jump on him, screaming how much she's been waiting for this day, or she'll simply whip out a tissue and cry.

Class is NOT, however, something Tahu Nuva possesses.

Now, imagine this. You're walking along, and all of a sudden, your best friend who you've been secretly in love with for the past two years randomly pops up behind you and asks you to marry him. In a joking way, might I add.

Let us take a peek into the world of the very girl this happened to.

See, Gali Nuva, only female Toa Nuva, was very much in love with her best friend Tahu. So much, she often didn't know what to do.

She often took walks along the beach to contemplate things, and lately, Tahu had been the main item of contemplation in her head. It was hard, considering he had such crazy mood swings and any mention of badmouthing another Toa (unless it was Kopaka) would send him into a rage. Especially if it was HER being badmouthed, she noted dryly.

Didn't mean he cared about her THAT way, though. He was probably just protective of her. Seeing as how she was the ONLY female Toa Nuva and all.

Gotta protect the girls.

Psh. Gali could whip any ten male Toa with her axes tied behind her back.

Her daily contemplation was interrupted by said male randomly popping up, yelling her name loudly. Immediately, she could tell something was up.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "You're being weird again."

Truthfully, this wasn't the first time this had happened. He'd done this several times in the past two weeks, but would somehow disappear before she could say anything. It often made her wonder if she'd been hallucinating.

Tahu grinned, pinkish-red eyes literally sparkling with excitement.

"I've gotta ask you something!" he said, fidgeting with pent up energy. "If I don't do it now, I'm gonna die."

"Die?" Gali was alarmed. "Why would you die?"

"Cuz," he grinned. "I just would. So will you listen to me? Cuz I'll die if you don't!"

"Promise?"

He gaped at her, then laughed. "That was harsh! But no, I don't promise. So, seriously, hear me out?"

She sighed in defeat. "Sure. Why not. Go ahead."

His grin widened. "Will you marry me?"

Whoa there. Stop. Red light. Dead end.

Did he just say _MARRY_?

She blinked, completely shocked. "E-excuse me?!"

Tahu rolled his eyes. "I asked you to marry me. So will you?"

"Whoa, hold on!" she yelled, very aware of how red her face was and the way her treacherous heart was pounding. "Where did this come from?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. That's like asking why I can't stop thinking about you. I just can't. My mind refuses to wander elsewhere."

"So you're only asking me because you can't get me off your mind?" Gali asked, anger rising. "Then you might as well marry your surfboard, since that's all you do!"

"No." He shook his head. "I asked Pohatu about it. He said it was about time I realized it and told me to go ahead and ask you to marry me. Funny, I never realized I was in love with you until he flat out told me. I thought it was just cuz you're a girl that I thought about you differently. Weird, huh?"

Oh Mata Nui. Because she was a girl, he thought about her differently? This was borderline Lewa stupidity.

"If I say yes, what will you do?" she asked.

Tahu looked at the ground, suddenly shy. "I...um...I'd kiss you." he said, voice very small.

Gali smiled, feeling her heart pick up speed again. "What's in it for me, hm?"

"Huh?" He looked downright confused, to her secret pleasure.

"I said," she repeated, "What's in it for me if I say yes?"

"Oh..." Tahu looked thoughtful. "Um...well, you'd get me, wouldn't you? And we'd both be happy, right? Cuz we're in love and all...and we'd have kids! Yeah, that's right! I want at least three, Gali! Two boys and a girl at some point in our lives, yeah!"

Gali laughed outright. "YOU want kids?"

"Why not?" Tahu asked. "They can carry on after we're gone, right? Doesn't matter if they're triplets or not, I just want kids. A boy first, preferably. He'd be able to take care of the other two...or the girl, either way works, actually."

He cleared his throat. "So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Gali had to wipe away something that felt suspiciously like a tear from her right eye. "You big dolt...d'you even have to ask?"

She didn't fail to notice his lack of ring, romantic setting, and style, but chose to ignore it. This was her true love we're talking about. So he was a little clueless. It didn't matter though, right?

"So does that mean you will?" Tahu grinned. She could practically see the hope in his pinkish-red eyes.

"Yes!" She pounced on him in a big hug, burying her head in his shoulder like she always did when giving him a friendly hug. This hug though...this was radically different. The way his arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand tilted her head up to kiss him was nothing like the usual friendly hugs they shared.

"So, what are you thinking in terms of names for the kids?" she asked once they broke apart. Tahu grinned again, REALLY big.

"Turaga Vakama told me about a great warrior named 'Kazoku' a while back during one of his mission briefings. I was thinking we'd name the firstborn that. It's a unisex name, so it'll work."

"Kazoku..." She rolled the name around in her head, liking how it sounded. "'Family' in the ancient language. I like it."

"Pohatu also said you should live with me once we...you know, get married." He sounded almost apologetic. "So that means you'll have to leave your hut and move into mine."

"And who said I'd be moving in with you?" Gali asked.

Tahu growled and kissed her again. "Who said I was giving you a choice?"

X x X

Pohatu sniffed behind the bush he, Onua, and Lewa were hiding in as they watched Tahu's proposal. "I knew it'd be beautiful!"

"Beautiful?" Onua scoffed. "I've never seen less tact in my life."

"They still have to get married!" Pohatu insisted. "That way, they can name their secondborn after me!"

"Shhh!" Lewa hissed. "Don't mess it up!"

Together they watched as a widely grinning Tahu swept a laughingly protesting Gali up off her feet and into his arms, and ran all the way back to Ga-Koro with her.

Make no mistake, the upcoming wedding would be huge. Already Pohatu was thinking of designs for the podium on which Vakama would stand to announce the vows.

Something made of good hard stone, he decided. Nothing soft like sandstone, obviously, but perhaps cobalt...

Decisions, decisions.

And a crib. The upcoming little ones needed cribs!

He laughed. The look on the Matoran's faces when they heard about this would be priceless.

X x X

**AN: Lulz. I'm awesome. Gali's in shock and Tahu wants kids. At least three, no less. And Pohatu's gonna make the cradles. It's simply ADORABLE.**

**Kopaka's not in here cuz...uh...he was...picking his nose! o-o;**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
